Love Lock Proposal
by NickyW093
Summary: Lucas had planned to propose Snowy Snowy x Lucas fanfic for Fangirl1007, this is right before they have kids
1. Don't leave me

It was 10 pm when Snowy and Lucas were getting ready for bed. He likes Snowy since they first met, but when she gets distraught, he'll always be there for her, just so she's not alone. After they brushed their teeth and change into their pyjamas, they tuck themselves in and they both fell asleep. Snowy shift closer to Lucas to cuddle him and held him close.

 _~ 20 minutes later (however) ~_

Snowy was peacefully sleeping when she feels an empty spot where Lucas was supposed to be. She got up, opened her eyes and was shocked that Lucas wasn't there. Snowy couldn't believe that Lucas had somehow vanished. She sat there, dumbstruck, as her nightmare of being ignored and hated gets the better of her.

"Oh… No, no! It can't be! No… no, please, no" Snowy mutters in distress as she grew much paranoid. Snowy must believe all of this was a dream, but she just woke up and her dream had become a reality. It was like living in her own personal worst nightmare.

Feeling overwhelmed, Snowy burst into tears when Lucas returned. He saw his blue feline girlfriend sob hysterically.

"Aww, Snowy, my love, please, don't cry…" but Lucas was about to explain why he has to get out of bed when Snowy cried even louder, so loud that she was screaming her head off, so loud that chances are you'll be deaf for a week. Lucas began to feel guilty for leaving her and he knew that if he leaves her, she'll be forever alone.

Lucas comfort a sobbing Snowy by wrapping his arms around her, holding her chin and tilts upward so that he makes direct eye-contact to her and they both kissed.

"P-please… d-don't leave me…" Snowy distressingly begged, her eyes covered with tears as they flow down like a river.

Lucas smiles softly; that's something she had wished for Lucas to, so as long as he'll do anything for his snow angel,

"I will never leave you, Snowy" Lucas responded and they both embraced, "and by the way, I was going to get myself a glass of water" he added, finally telling her why he gets out of the bed. Snowy looks up to him and smiles as she gives her grey feline boyfriend a tender kiss.

Lucas lied down and they once again tuck themselves in. Snowy was about to doze off when Lucas wrap around her so her head is resting on his arms. Lucas smiles as he dozed off, he decide to do something to keep their love grow and harden.

 **A/N the "snow angel" that Lucas would do anything for her is Snowy and he calls her a snow angel because Snowy is like an angel who is sent from above where she gets her heart and soul melted by a guy and that's Lucas. Plus, as her name suggested, she loves the snow and ice and she has ice powers, just like Elsa from Frozen**


	2. The Proposal

The next morning, Lucas opened his eyes when, suddenly, he remember the other day he and Snowy were taking a walk in the park when they were crossing the bridge, filled with love locks. This gives an idea to Lucas, as this is what he wants to do with his blue feline girlfriend.

Snowy woke up and was glad to see Lucas sleeping. Snowy slowly got up, moving his face just like the last night she was crying and wake him up by getting too close to his face so she and lick his lips. It worked as his ears twitched, eyes fluttered open and he look at her, feeling better and grinning.

"Morning, dear" Lucas grins as he brushes her pure white hair with his right hand, "sleep well?"

Snowy smiled softly, "yes…" Snowy smiled softly and she nuzzled him.

While Snowy went to take a shower, the thought of going to the bridge, filled with love locks has once again rings the bell on Lucas. He knows what he planned for a day at the park with Snowy, so he went out to search for a padlock and something he wanted to tell her and he's going to do it, pretty soon!

He finally founds a lock, just in time for Snowy to come out of the shower. Lucas went to take a shower, carrying his change of clothing and a padlock that he slipped it into his pocket of his jeans.

Once he got out of the shower, he went to Snowy who is having breakfast and tells her "so Snowy, I was thinking…"

Snowy paused eating and responded "what is it?"

"If we can go to the park, like the other day?" Lucas finished

Snowy's eyes widened, she grinned and cheerfully answered "oh, I love to!"

Lucas smiled as he ate his breakfast, which is made by Snowy.

 _Now the plan begins_ … Lucas thought

* * *

Lucas and Snowy were walking at the park and as they approach the bridge, he pulled out a small yellow box with an orange ribbon and hand it to her.

"Open it" Lucas urged with a smile

Snowy did and, to her surprise, she pulled out a padlock, which is blue with a message that says _Snowy and Lucas, Together Forever_ written in silver that Lucas did while she wasn't looking earlier.

"Oh, that was sweet" Snowy compliments as they walk towards the bridge and found a spot.

"When I hear you crying in the night, I came to make you feel all better and loved, so you can be banished from a big, empty world. See, you're not alone… If I'm with you… and I'm doing it just like when I missed my grandmother" Lucas explained as he locks the padlock with the key and tosses it to the river.

"And, there's something I want to ask?" Lucas added

"Oh, what is it, Lucas?" Snowy questioned with excitement

Lucas knelt to the ground with only one knee and gently grab her hand as he began "Snowy, you are my snow angel, descended from the sky. I have never seen a woman with such beauty and grace. My heart burns bright by the moment I met you and I'll never let go of our love. You are the love of my life and there's something I want to ask…"

"Yes" Snowy responded…

Lucas took out a small, blue velvet box and opens it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond encrusted snowflake and asked with much confidence "Will you marry me?"

Snowy gasped, tears filled up her eyes. With much joy, Snowy cried as she hugged him "Oh Lucas, I love you and YES! I will marry you!"

Lucas smiles as Snowy felt so happy she got tears in her eyes. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. The two embraced and Lucas felt it was the beginning of an un-broken, beautiful life with Snowy, his girlfriend who had become, his newly wife.

 **~End~**


End file.
